The Most Important Thing
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Sam is determined to find who kill Jessica, and leave Dean again. Will Sam understand what he caused, and ever come back in time, before Dean would killed? Chapter 1 ADDED
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Most Important Thing…

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Again, blame it one me.

Fandom:Supernatural

Disclaimer: They are not mine, though I would like to hire Dean…

Rate: T

Warning: Emotional stuff, angst and might OOC. Character death?

Summary: Sam is determined to find who kill Jessica, and leave Dean again. Will Sam understand what he caused, and ever come back in time, before Dean would killed?

Spoiler: Total AU. "Pilot", "Wendigo".

A/N: Important: I twist a bit the Pilot, don't kill me…

A/N2: I think you should read first _"Drabble: Like Father, Like Son"_

* * *

**Prologue **

Dean dials over number that his father gave to him, if there would be some kind of problem.

He waited on the line, patient as he can, though he was anxious to get this over it.

"Hello?" he heard, and thought 'Was it Sammy's voice?'

"… Sam? Is that you?" Dean asks in shaky hands, as he tried to control himself.

"Yes, why?" Sam asked, but there was no response in the other line.

Dean coughs and answers, "Father gave it to me, I didn't know it was yours all along, Sam, John, your father is missing…"

The silence was bearable in the other side of the line, that Dean could swear that he could slice it, and yet his brother said nothing.

"Who is this? How did you got my number?"

Dean took a deep breath, and then added, "I'm sorry for bother you, not knowing why on earth father gave it to me, have a good life."

Dean hangs off his cell.

Sam has the life that he wants, so why should he calls him in the first place? Why his father gave him the number?

Still he sat behind the wheel as he watched his brother's apartment as he followed his father's last codes, and that's where he was led.

* * *

**Sam's apartment… **

Sam closes the phone, and wonders about the call that he had.

'Was it D…? No, there's no way. Then who will call me? Either way, I hope that nothing wrong had happens to whoever called.'

"Honey," Sam hears, "Who was it?"

"No one sweetie, no one in particular." Sam answers, and walks over his beloved and kisses her with passion.

* * *

**Week later… **

Sam returned after a long day that he had in the college, and then there was the interview, that he waited a long time.

He was told by those who interviewed him, that they'll be back to him if there will be a 'Yes' or 'No'.

All he wanted was to lie down on the bed, and to curl with Jessica, as they needed each other.

The room was dark, as he walked blindly over the bed, and then he lie his head down over the pillow, with a smile on his face, he closed his eyes.

There was some thought in Sam, as he loves her dearly and want to propose her.

_Drop_

_Drop_

Sam moved his hand, want to feel Jess, but all he felt was a cold touch of the sheet, and Jess wasn't near him, he opens his eyes with fear as he calls in the night, "Jess?"

But soon this thought changed as he could felt something ouch his skin, and it was warm, actually it smelled like blood.

_Drop_

Then another drop fell on him, he looks up, and saw his beloved, Jessica, in the ceiling, and flames of orange and yellow covers her.

He yells, "NO!"

The fire soon, covers everything, and soon reached the bed.

Then a door was slammed open, and Sam, turned his head, opened his mouth to say something, and then he pointed over the ceiling.

The man who stood by the door knob ran over the bed, and grabbed Sam's hand, taking him away from the flames.

"No! Jess…" Sam mourns, as he tries to release himself from the man that took hold in him.

"No Sam… if you dies… you never find what kills her and mom…" the man said to him.

As they were outside the apartment, outside the house, Sam backs away from the man, and snapped him, "Who do you think you are? Busted in my apartment, and spoke about my mom, what gives you the right?"

The man stares him, not believes to what he hears.

Long he watches the apartment that his brother lives happily, and now he blames him, and asks with what right; she was his mother too, if Sam forgets, that he wasn't a lonely child. Was he forget his brother that took care of him?

"Have you forgot your older brother already? Am I dead to you as your past?" the man asks him, with death glare in his eyes as he spoken sadly, and then he kept his eyes on the road.

"… But… I…." Sam starts to protest, and then he finally remembered, "Dean? Is that you?"

Dean lift his head from the road, still with death glare in his eyes, "What? You consider yourself as a lonely child now?"

End of Prologue.

* * *

_Not considered my drabbles, this is officially my first fic at this fandom._

_Love it? Please leave a comment, plus beta-issues are always welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Most Important Thing… chapter 1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Disclaimer: They are not mine, though I would like to hire Dean…

Rate: T

Warning: Emotional stuff, angst and might OOC. Character death?

Summary: Sam is determined to find who kill Jessica, and leave Dean again. Will Sam understand what he caused, and ever come back in time, before Dean would killed.

Spoiler: Total AU. "Pilot", "Wendigo".

A.N: Important: I twist a bit the Pilot, don't kill me…

1.

"D… Dean… please… I didn't mean to what I said." Sam regrets his words that he being said earlier.

"I know exactly what you mean Sammy." Dean snapped him as he started to walk over the black shining car.

Even in the night, the car had shone by the moonlight shade.

"Dean…" Sam called and ran after his brother.

Dean didn't stop, though he moved his hand, as it seemed to Sam as he stroking the car, moving his hand over it like tasting and feeling woman's body.

Dean opened the door of the Impala, but before he gets in, he turned around as he faces his little brother, and asked, "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming where?" Sam asked, his eyes were locked on Dean as he tried to examine his face but Dean broke the eye contact.

"To find dad…" Dean answered, and stared over the Impala.

"No… I can't… I want to find who kill Jessica…" Sam cried as he answered.

He wished to kill who murdered his beloved… 'if only Dean wasn't call me… she might be alive…' Sam thought as he blamed Dean in his mind, as for him his presences already cause death.

"Dad left me coordinates… we are going over Lost Creek, Colorado…" Dean started to say, and then he stared over his brother who stared over the road and asked, "Are you coming?"

Sam lifts his head, moving his eyes over his brother, and answered with anger in his voice, "I already told you that I'm not coming with you, get over it will you, and let me live my own life!"

"Fine, if that's what you wanted, I'm leaving." Dean angrily said, as he walked over his beautiful car, let himself in, and settled himself in the seat, with no looking back, he drove faster and faster away from the one that he called once 'brother.'

* * *

"It's about time…" Sam muttered, happily that Dean left him. 

'But now what would I do without you love? I miss you Jess… what would I do?' Sam sadly thought as he remembered the one that he love for year and half.

**California… **

**One week later…**

_Cemetery_

Sam walked blindly over Jessica's grave, as his friends who held him and support him from falling down supported him.

He knelt down by the grave, his hands moving over her grave as he cried in grief, wanted to hold Jess back to his arms, back to safety. But instead of Jess he smelled the brown ground that his hands grabbed.

"Come Sam… you need to come…" he heard Meg, one of his best friend.

He turned his face over her, and Meg could see his paler skin, as tears burst from his eyes, seemed endless, as she knew how much he truly love Jess.

"I… I can't…" Sam cried, determined not to leave the Jess's grave.

**

* * *

**

**While in Lost Creek, Colorado…**

Dean walked over Hailey's house, and knocked the door.

Hailey opened the door and staring over the young man with the leather black jacket staring at her.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean. I'm a ranger with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over; I wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy." Dean said in formality way.

"Let me see some your ID." Hailey requests to him.

Dean held his fake ID over her as he said, "Here ya go."

Hailey looked at his ID through the screen door and said, "Come on in."

"Thanks." Dean mumbled.

Hailey stared over the car and asked him, "Is this yours?"

Dean nodded with his 100 percents smile as he answered, "Yeah."

"Nice car." Hailey smiled back.

Dean entered inside and started to ask question, "So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"

"He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos…but we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Hailey answered with concern in her eyes.

Dean could see how worried she was.

She was worry about her brother. Dean was jealous at her.

Sam seemed not caring at all as he came; it's looked to him like Sam didn't want him there.

Dean swallowed, moved the pain away, knowing this not the time for this, as Hailey needs his help, and this is more important of how he is feeling.

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception." Dean suggested over her.

Hailey canceled the idea right away, "He's got a satellite phone too."

Dean asked her, "Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

"He wouldn't do that." A young boy answered him.

Dean stared at him with question look in his eyes, "And you are?"

"I'm Ben, Hailey's little brother." He answered.

'Oh great… family's stuff, what am I thinking?' Dean thought sadly.

Hailey explained more about his family, thought that might be his next question about 'where are your parents?', "Our parents are gone; it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

'I wish Sammy was like your brothers… only in your dreams Dean, now get back to work…' Dean wandered sadly.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

_Please review..._


End file.
